


Rose petals and cigarette ashes

by Lemonzzzest



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Children, Crime Scenes, Detectives, M/M, Minor Character Death, Serial Killers, Serial killer in love with a detective, Swearing, Villain/Hero but the hero turns to the dark side, fucked up sense of justice, they kill a lot of people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonzzzest/pseuds/Lemonzzzest
Summary: Detective Finch finds yet another letter at yet another crime scene.Two children want to make Richard Linsworth a deal he can't refuse.How the hell did they end up in Alaska?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	Rose petals and cigarette ashes

**Author's Note:**

> !!Major warning for graphic descriptions of gore!!

Ricky sat the bloody scalpel down, a small smile making its way to his features.

"Perfect… beautiful," he stared at his masterpiece.

It was a barely recognizable cadaver, his 'patient''s horrible ex. The man's body was now a part of Ricky's game. 

To start the game Ricky had put a light pressure on his closed eyes at first, giving the man a chance to realize what was about to come, before pressing into his eyes with an audible  _ squinch  _ and the feeling of blood on his hands _.  _ The man screamed, of course, who wouldn't from the pain of having your eyes pushed that far back into your head. Blood was now pouring from the wounds, almost like tears.

Next, he took a cheap scalpel from his bag and started cutting. Ricky much preferred the cheaper kinds of knives because they hurt the most, tearing and ripping the skin where they cut. He slowly,  _ slowly _ sliced down the man's entire torso. He stopped screaming not too long ago, most likely having passed out from the blood loss and general shock. Ricky couldn't tell, though. Then again it wasn't like he cared. 

After the opening was made he went to town. Starting with non-vital organs, he removed them one by one. Taking his sweet time was a personal favorite of his. Blood was everywhere, it was elegant in a way. It almost looked black in the moonlight. 

For the next removals, Ricky wanted the man to be awake. To feel his life being ripped away from him. He kicked his head, not hard enough to hurt him, but not lightly either. 

"Hey, wake up sugar-face," his tone balanced out the nickname.

The man shook his head, as to say  _ 'I'm awake! I'm awake! Please. Don't hurt me!' _

Ricky ignored the small, silent, pleas of mercy. Instead, opting to continue.

To finish his ensemble he cut his heart out. More slowly than the last organ he cut out. He could practically feel the man give up his life. It was a pathetic display, honestly.

The scent of murder and success would linger in the area for a few days.

Now, it was time for presentation. Ricky dragged the empty body to a tree. Before he propped it up he sewed the incision closed. After it was sat up, he sewed the mouth into a smile. He put to organs, all but the heart, into a large plastic bag and hung it from a lower branch on the tree. The heart. The heart would be left on his 'patient''s doorstep. A sign she was safe.

For his most important signature, he left a single letter and a small bag of varying candies, strung up in the tree next to the organs. 

"Good luck, Birdie," he let that small smile turn into a full grin.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for the rest of this work!  
> I'll most likely write 2 chapters and post one while I work on the next, this is going to be a long ride!


End file.
